Leaving
by keynote
Summary: When he left, it tore her whole world apart. Two years later, her life gets changed forever, again. One shot fic.


Disclaimer: I own not Oliver nor Quidditch. Thank you for your time.

She flew down from her constant patterns and spinning in the air. She began walking with her broom to the broom shed that sat fifty feet away from her quidditch practice pitch. As she did, she was flooded with memories. Memories of _him._

_She laughed as she landed on the soft summer ground. He was right behind her, and he jogged to catch up to her. He slung his arm around her, and she smiled mentally. "Han, I demand a rematch tomorrow," he said, absent-mindedly twirling her loose hair around his fingers._

_ She almost shivered at the feeling his hand gave her. She tossed it in the back of her mind, however, and scoffed. "No way! I won fair and square and you know it!" she shouted in return._

_ He smiled. "You took a cheap shot!" he fired back._

_ "It's not my fault you fell for it," she said._

_ "Is to, you shouldn't take advantage of my weak spot."_

_ He was referring to the fact that he had a crush on Katie Bell. It bothered her at first, but she then realized that they had been best friends since they were little, and she knew it was never going to be more than just friendship between them. _

_ "No it's not! You just can't accept the fact that I finally beat you!" _

_ "I can too, but you didn't win," he replied._

_ She smirked, and turned to him, stopping her walking. "Oh yeah?" she asked, her blue eyes blazing._

_ He matched her gaze with his own brown ones. "Yeah," he said, his own smirk taking over his face._

_ She nodded, then tackled him. He laughed as she sat over him, keeping him from moving. What she lacked in height compared to him, she definitely made up in strength. So, pinned there, he placed his hands behind his head and watched her._

_ "Well, isn't this an interesting position?" he joked. He stared up at her, watching her with a content smile._

_ Her heart raced from the sudden activity. However, as she looked into his eyes, she realized what she had done. She swiftly stood up, looking anywhere but in his eyes. He stood up after her, looking at her with confusion. "Han?"_

_ "Damnit Wood," was her reply, and it was barely above a whisper. She ran her hand through her hair, and picked up her broom. She began walking to the broom shed, leaving him behind._

_ Confused, he watched her for a moment. It didn't take him long, however, to chase after her. "Han! Come on Han, wait up!"_

_ She didn't slow down, so he sped up. He managed to grab hold of her arm and spin her around. She looked briefly in his eyes, then moved her gaze to the side._

_ "Han?" he said gently, placing a hand on her cheek._

_ She pushed it away and looked at him. "No, stop it," she said._

_ He looked at her. "What?" he asked, complete confusion in his voice._

_ "Damnit Wood, you are just so oblivious! You're oblivious to the fact that I let you win at Quidditch sometimes, you're oblivious to the fact that I don't go to your house every day just to help your mom, and you're oblivious to the fact that I'm in love with you. Yeah, that's right, I'm in love with you. In love with my best friend. Merlin, that is so cliche! But there's nothing I can do about it, and there's nothing you would do about it because you're obsessed with Katie! Every day, all I hear from you is Katie this and Katie that! It's the first and last thing I hear from you for Merlin's sake! And I can't let it bother me because you're in love with her, not me. So damnit, Wood, just damn it all." _

_ She was shaking by the end of her outburst, and she was on the verge of crying. She looked at him, and sighed. "Oh god," she said, just now realizing what she had said in front of him. She sniffed back her tears, and turned away. She refused to face him as she let her tears out slowly._

_ He stood, dumbfounded, at her little 'speech'. He dropped his broom, and his heart broke for her. He just now realized that she was crying over him, over the fact that he couldn't love her back. But what got him the most, was that he did. He did love her back, he was just too stupid to realize it._

_ The next thing she knew, Oliver was starting to turn her around. She was about to protest when she felt his lips press on hers. She stood there, frozen, as he kissed her gently. She responded eventually, and he deepened it slightly. She sighed in contentment in her mind, allowing herself to get wrapped up in the warmth that was her best friend, Oliver Wood._

She sighed and shook her head. She placed the broom in its holder and left, slamming the door behind her. She wondered how he was, and whether or not he was safe. She knew he was in danger, but there was nothing she could do. She sighed and allowed a tear to escape her eye.

_She stared at him. Then a sad smile appeared on her face. "You're kidding. You're too young to go," she said, shaking her head._

_ "Han," he began, taking a step towards her. She shook her head and shrugged off his touch._

_ "No, you can't go. You've got too much going on for you. You can't abandon it," she kept going, despite his pleas._

_ "Hannah, please, calm down," he tried again, but it didn't reach her._

_ "You can't abandon me!" she said, her tear-filled eyes meeting his. He sighed and pulled her to him. _

_ "Hannah, trust me, I don't want to, really I don't. But I have no choice. You know my father's too sick and weak to go, he'd get killed right off the bat, and Kayli needs him. I have to go for him," he said, stroking her hair._

_ She looked up to him, and kissed him softly. The softness of the kiss turned into passion as he deepened the kiss, both of them knowing it would be the last one they shared for a long time. Both of them knowing it might be the last kiss they shared at all._

_ She allowed him to claim her mouth, and he pulled her to his body. He held her close, running his hands soothingly up and down her back. After he pulled away, she rested her head against him. _

_ "Just please, come home to me. Come home safe," she pleaded, and he nodded._

_ "I will Han, don't worry. I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head as he gently rocked with her._

She sat down against the slightly worn wood of the shed and brought her knees half way to her chest. She rested one arm on them as the other ran through her hair, clutching it at the top of her head. She sighed once again, momentarily closing her eyes. 

She reopened her eyes, staring off into the forest lining the difference between her property and his. The trees barely moved in the little breeze that was blowing, and a random bird or two took flight, leaving their tree homes. She shook her head and moved her hand that was clutching her hair to rest on her knees. 

However, as soon as she did, she heard something break through the trees in the distance. Her head immediately snapped up, and she narrowed her eyes to see who or what it was. Just in case, her right hand flew to her left pocket to withdraw her wand. Once her hand had her death grip on the wand, however, she recognized the figure.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw his familiar smile. She stood up, her grip loosening slightly on her wand. She blinked, tears starting to form in her eyes. She took off running, her hair flapping madly behind her as she sprinted to him. 

She could feel her shoes slipping slightly on the grass, and her hand lost its grip on her wand halfway to him, letting it fall to the ground. She continued running until she ran right into him, her arms wrapping around him tightly as her tears began to fall. She felt his arms wrap weakly around her as he coughed a breath of air up seeing as she hit him hard. 

She could feel her mouth form a slight smile at his warmth. She could, although, feel where he had been wounded, and she closed her eyes tighter. He laughed, and looked down at her, stroking her hair gently.

"I didn't know you missed me _that_ much," he joked, causing her to look at him. 

She looked into his deep chocolate eyes, the ones that had been haunting her dreams for the past year or so. He was cut on his cheek, with a few scratches, bruises, scars, and patches of dried blood on his face. She reached up and gently fingered the gash on his face. She then pulled him in to a kiss.

He kissed her happily, missing the feeling of her with him, _part _of him. The kiss was long and tender, full of passion. He had kept his last words, and he had returned to her, safely and with more love than before. Thus two star-crossed lovers were reunited among the same grass and under the same sky as they had first been connected in. 


End file.
